He Felt Like Rose Petals
by junkii
Summary: [Death NotexOuran LightxKaoru oneshot] Fragility and innocence collide into one as as a certain redhead falls asleep under a cherry blossom tree. Would it ever be disturbed in Light's perfect world?


**a/n;; **...yeah. I have...very weird crossovers, I'm aware. Totally not my fault, either. ...alright, on some level it is, but shhh. (Oh roleplays, how I love you so.) Don't...ask. Just...enjoy? Death Note and Ouran not mine, of course. I swear, if I owned ANY of the fandoms I write about, they'd all be in one anime. ...and have lots of shounen-ai/yaoi. Yuuup. Enjoy? Sorry for OOCness. It's kinda hard not to have any when you do crossover fics. x: Also, I'm fully aware my grammar sucks. Sue me? Not literally. xD

* * *

Fragile, he was. Completely and utterly fragile. The way he inhaled air and exhaled was even fragile, in a sense. The older male watched the other sleep in his lap, watching the way the boy's lips parted as he slept calmly. Nothing could disturb such fragility, such...such innocence. Who would even _dare_ break the fragile being below him? Yagami Light grinned with contentment, fingers intertwining slightly with red locks, feeling the softness of it all. 

_Almost like rose petals. _Brown eyes softened, the older teenager looking up at the cherry blossom tree above. A few petals fell flawlessly to the ground, Light watching the simple movements with alert eyes. He let a smile dance upon his face, a small smile as he sighed, holding up an apple as it was taken out of his hand. Normal bystanders would see it float, would see the red apple hover in the air while little by little it would disappear. Though, Light wasn't a bystander, by any means. He looked over at the shinigami as his hand played with the boy's hair subconsciously.

"You know, if you eat quietly and not disrupt Kaoru, I'll give you more," Light stated calmly, hearing a 'kukuku' from the other as Ryuk nodded in understanding. A sigh and 'Kira' resumed gazing at the other with groggy eyes, tempted to fall asleep with the Hitachiin sleeping peacefully. It was a difficult task, getting the boy alone. His older twin brother was always so protective, so demanding...yet when Light promised he was only going to help Kaoru with his studies, Hikaru had left him alone. The older male had been lying, of course, his only intentions were to whisper in Kaoru's ear, laugh slightly, and have him fall asleep, so he could serve justice quietly.

However...the boy with the innocent disposition had changed Light in a _minor _way. Making him more observant to people's feelings. Of course, even after he had confessed in a cliché manner, he still would take time to write people's name down in the notebook that remained a secret from the boy. Light looked back up at the cherry blossoms, feeling Kaoru turn on his side, nose nuzzling into Light's stomach slightly. His gaze quickly shifted down to Kaoru, the hand moving to brush against soft skin. _Is he really as fragile as a rose? Without the thorns, at least. _

He would have laughed, if he wasn't afraid of waking Kaoru up. Yet, he remained quietly, head tilting backward, the perfectness messed up just slightly as it mingled with the bark of the tree. His eyes remained focus on the almost blurs of pink, watching some float in the Spring atmosphere before they fell to the ground. Ryuk had aten the apple given to him completely, the shinigami soon watching Light's reactions. _Kuu, wonder how Misa will react once she finds out, kukuku. _He soon flew off, knowing Light might start getting aggravated if he lingered nearby.

The leap of the shinigami caused a soft breeze, Kaoru shuddering and leaning in closer as he slept still. Light held on slightly, rubbing his back in order to keep him from waking. With another silent grin, one which wasn't false like almost all his other smiles to people, he closed his own eyes. It wouldn't hurt anyone if Light let himself fall asleep for a little while, knowing he'd only wake up in a few minutes time. He wanted to relax and feel the wind against his face, feel the normalcy of it all, something he could hardly experience anymore. _L wouldn't suspect me as Kira if he saw me like this, surely. _Light almost laughed, keeping it in as he sighed.

All he wanted more than anything was to fall asleep peacefully, knowing his little rose would lay unscathed as long as Light kept him in his flawless embrace.


End file.
